The Middle of NoWhere?
by KanbiAme
Summary: Separated for years, S&S are both given the chance 2 study over-seas for their senior year. What happens when they unknowingly end up in the same town, living with 2 drama students who have secrets of their own? What are Saga and Toby not telling them?
1. A Trip to America

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hello all! Well, This story had been mysteriously erased from FF.net..But, I recovered it off of my old laptop, and decided to repost it. Oh, I love the possibilities with this story. If I get enough response to this story, I'll continue sooner. Thanks! Have fun! And remember to review!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Summary: Our gang are now all 18. Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong and Sakura stayed in Japan. Both have been given the opportunity of being in the Foreign Exchange program. In AMERICA! Neither of them know that the other is going. They are both hoping for a big city, such as Orlando, Hollywood, LA, New York, or even Washington DC But what happens when they meet again, in the middle of nowhere?  
  
PS- I am setting this in my lovely hometown. ::cough:: And I am using some real ppl in this. I am also, changing around last year's class arrangements. At least a few of them. If you know me, or if you know our drama department, you'll know what I mean.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Tokyo Airport-  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
I stood their, hugging my best friend Tomoyo goodbye. She hadn't stopped crying since the night before when she threw me a going-away party. "Oh Tomoyo, don't worry about me. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll send pictures and lots of letters. I promise."  
  
She pulled away from me. "Promise?"  
  
"Hai." I replied. She nodded and stepped away. Letting my brother Touya say his goodbye to me.  
  
"Hey monster (A/N: How do you say it again? I can say it, just not spell it.), Have fun over there in America. But don't go near any of those gaki boys." I giggled and hugged him.  
  
"I won't." then, lastly my father said his goodbye.  
  
"Learn something over there. Their customs are a lot different. Be open minded to everything new." He hugged me. "Your host family, the Starre's will pick you up at the airport." He looked at me, "My little girl. I won't be there to see you graduate. I won't get to see you for 11 months. Send lots of letters."  
  
"I will I promise."  
  
The intercom interrupted us saying, "Flight 116, to LA, California USA now calling it's final boarding call."  
  
"Well, that's me. I get a flight from there to Wichita, Kansas. I'll see you guys in 11 months!" I waved to them as I ran over to board my plane. I sat in my seat and whispered. "I'll miss you all."  
  
Slowly my mind drifted to a certain boy, 'Will he be mad because I didn't tell him I was leaving?' I thought. 'Nah, I haven't seen him in 8 years. He must have moved on. Come on girl, you're heading off to a completely new country. He's not thinking of you.' I slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of the boy, and what my new life in America would be like.  
  
-Hong Kong Airport-  
  
-Syaoran's POV-  
  
I eagerly said goodbye to my sisters and mother. I couldn't wait to get outta there. I had chosen to do the Foreign Exchange program to try and get away from my family and clan for a year. I sighed as I took my seat on the plane. I though of life in America. What it must be like where I'm going. 'Kansas.' I thought. I always imagined the horizon stretching on forever, fields of wheat as far as the eye can see. The sort of pictures you see in a text book. That's what I was expecting.  
  
Suddenly, the intercom came on saying, "This is your captain speaking. Welcome to flight 117, non-stop to LA, California USA. We have clear skies, so we will have a good smooth flight. Enjoy."  
  
I chuckled to myself. The last time I was on a plane I was leaving her. The one I loved. 'Sakura.' I thought, leaning back into my seat as the plane lifted off. 'Oh come on Syaoran, gosh. It's been what, 7...8 years? She's not thinking of you. In fact, if Eriol leaks to Tomoyo, which he probably will, she'll be mad at you for not telling her you're going to America for a year.' I sighed. 'Baka.'  
  
-LA California Airport-  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Both of their planes landed minutes apart from the other. They only had 20 minutes before their next flight took off, heading to Wichita Kansas. Sakura got a burger for lunch, and headed to the gate just in time for her row in coach to board. She sat in her seat. Thinking about Kansas. Syaoran did the same, only got no lunch and went straight to the gate. He waited a few minutes for his row in 1st class to board. (A/N: 1st class! I know!) He too settled in his seat. His mind still wandering to a certain green eyed girl.  
  
-Wichita Kansas Airport-  
  
-Saga's POV-  
  
I arrived at the airport just in time. I parked my car and ran up to the gate I was supposed to meet my guest at. I had a small sign that had her name on it. 'Sakura Kinomoto.' As I was running to the gate, I literally ran into my friend Tobias. Both of us were sprawled out over the floor in front of the gate.  
  
"Oops...Sorry Toby." I said, getting off of him. Blushing slightly.  
  
"It's OK Saga." He stood up as well, dusting himself off. " You waiting for an Exchange student too?"  
  
"Yea. Who are you waiting on? Where are they from?"  
  
"Syaoran Li. Hong Kong. What about you?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, Japan."  
  
Just then the passengers came off of the plane. I waited for Sakura. Praying that she'd be friendly.  
  
-Sakura's POV-  
  
I got off the plane and looked around for my host family. I saw a girl around my age with dark blue eyes and long light brown hair, died green, blue, red and purple at the ends. She was holding a sign with my name on it. I smiled and walked over to her. "Hi." I said when reaching her.  
  
"You must be Sakura right?" She asked. Smiling warmly in return.  
  
"Yes. And you must be..."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Saga Starre." She extended her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Saga." I shook her hand.  
  
"Your English is good." She complimented.  
  
"Thank you. I can tell that me and you are going to get along just fine."  
  
"I agree. Oh, I almost forgot. This is my friend Tobias, or Toby as I call him," Saga said, introducing me to the boy next to him. He was taller than Saga and I by about 6 or 7 inches. He had blonde hair with blue highlights.  
  
He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Sakura." I took his hand and smiled back.  
  
"Well, we should be going. We'll see you tonight Tobias. You're coming to my party right?" Saga asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bring my exchange student too."  
  
"OK. Bye." We both waved bye to Tobias, and headed down to the luggage claim area.  
  
-Tobias's POV-  
  
After the girls had left I waited patiently for my exchange student. Suddenly a guy about my height, appeared before me. "Syaoran Li?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you must be Tobias Sullivan right?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yep. That's me. So what's say we go get your bags, then we can head home and prepare for this party tonight. That is if you want to go." I said.  
  
"Hm..I'm always up for a party." I could tell I was going to like this guy.  
  
"You're my kinda guy Syaoran." We headed down to get his bags. "I'm glad you said that actually."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, there's this girl..." I started.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "I know what you mean." He said, grabbing his bags off of the belt.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I lived in Japan, there was this girl, fell in love with her. But, I had to go back to China."  
  
"Oh," We headed out to my yellow Mustang Convertible. "What was her name?"  
  
"Sakura. It means 'Cherry Blossom' in Japanese. It suits her well."  
  
"Sakura?" I asked. He nodded. " that's the name of Saga's exchange student. She's from Japan too."  
  
-Syaoran's POV-  
  
'Sakura? Here?' I thought. 'Nah, can't be. It's just NOT possible. Is it?' "Do you remember what she looked like?" I asked.  
  
"Umm..A bit. Could it be your Sakura?"  
  
"Could be. Did she have green eyes, and honey brown hair?"  
  
"Syaoran," he said, driving onto the highway, "I do believe that your Sakura, is living with my crush."  
  
My jaw dropped open. 'Sakura's here. She's here. She's going to the same school as me. Probably in the same classes as me. It's amazing. I'll get to see her again. But will she love me? Even after all this time? Will she be mad because I never called, and seldom wrote?' I sighed, 'At least she's not halfway across the world.'  
  
"So, this party we're going to, where is it?" I asked.  
  
"Saga's house." He smiled.  
  
"You and I my friend, are going to get along JUST fine." I smiled my rare smile back.  
  
-Saga's House-  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Saga and Sakura brought Sakura's bags into the house, through the short hallway into an empty room, save for a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a computer. "This can be your room, the door right next door is the bathroom that you and I will share, and the 3rd door is, of course, my room." Saga giggled. "Would you like some help unpacking?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love some." Sakura smiled back.  
  
"OK. So just tell me what should go where." They soon had the entirety of Sakura's belongings unpacked. Sakura was holding the last, and most precious thing in her hands. "Oh, that's a cute bear. Where did you get it?" Saga asked.  
  
"Oh, a few years ago, this guy gave it to me before he moved away. I loved him." The girls sat on the bed.  
  
"Really? What was his name?"  
  
"Syaoran. He was so sweet. And he had the greatest amber eyes and chocolate brown hair." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran Li?" Saga asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? How did you know his name?"  
  
"He's staying with my crush, Tobias. Remember? From the airport?"  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Sakura asked, not believing that Syaoran could actually be here.  
  
"I would never kid about anything like that. OMG! That'll be so cute! You two don't even know that you're both in the same country, let alone same city!" Saga exclaimed. Sakura sweat dropped. "I can't wait till tonight! I'll have to tape it, for the senior videos!"  
  
"You are exactly like my best friend!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! She's always taping me. And she did Syaoran too when he lived in Japan." "Well then, I guess we'll get along just like sisters!" Saga said. "Well, I'll let you get settled into your room. I'm just going to finish a few college admissions essays on my computer." Saga lied. "Come get me if you need me!" Sakura nodded as Saga left the room. Sakura laid back on her bed to take a short nap.  
  
-Saga's Room-Saga's Computer-  
  
-Saga's POV-  
  
I got into my room and quickly logged into AIM. My intuition was right. Toby was online. I double clicked his name and started typing.  
  
SagaStarre: I knew you'd be online.  
  
DragonRockStar: of course, when am I not online?  
  
SagaStarre: anywayz, have you talked to your xchange student?  
  
DragonRockStar: about what?  
  
SagaStarre: don't b dense  
  
SagaStarre: about my student!  
  
DragonRockStar: heehee  
  
DragonRockStar: yeah  
  
DragonRockStar: he was shocked when he found out.  
  
SagaStarre: well, I can accept that, I mean, he didn't know she'd be here. The same with Sakura, lol.  
  
DragonRockStar: why lol?  
  
SagaStarre: we should try and get them to hook up.  
  
DragonRockStar: you evil genius you.  
  
DragonRockStar: I'll agree on 1 condition  
  
SagaStarre: ?  
  
DragonRockStar: I'll tell you tonight, I gotta help Syaoran unpack. Bye  
  
SagaStarre: Bye!  
  
(DragonRockStar has logged off at 4:47:13 PM)  
  
I closed my computer down. And wondered what his condition could be. 'Oh well, doesn't matter.'  
  
I walked into Sakura's room. "Hey Sakura?" she looked up at me from laying down on the bed, "Do you wanna go look around town with me?"  
  
"Sure. But can we do it later. I'm kinda tired right now."  
  
"Sure. I'll go get some pop and chips for the party."  
  
"Eh? What's pop?"  
  
"Oh, that's what we call soda here."  
  
"Oh.. OK."  
  
"If you need anything, my cell number is on a piece of paper by the phone. Make yourself at home!" I said grabbing my keys and heading out to my car.  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
I ran into my house. I wasn't watching the clock AGAIN. I was always late! Arg! "Sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to be 2 hours." I said running into her room. Finding her fast asleep. I sighed. "At least she wasn't here awake all alone." I went over and tried to wake her up. No such luck. "Hmmm..." suddenly an idea hit me. I silently tip-toed out of the room.  
  
-The guys at the same time-  
  
Syaoran and Tobias got into Tobias's car and headed off to Saga's. Since she only lived a few streets down it was a short ride. When they pulled up they were amazed to be the first one's there. "Gosh. I thought that people would be here already." Tobias said. Parking on the curb.  
  
Saga came out of the front door and ran down to the guys. "Hey Toby!" she said waving. She turned to Syaoran. "You must be Syaoran. I've heard lots about you. I'm Saga." She said extending her hand.  
  
"Yep. Nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you as well." He said, gazing over at Tobias.  
  
"Well come on in." Saga said, leading them in to the house. "I'm sure it'll be more fun when more people get here." She apologizes.  
  
"So, Saga, where is your exchange student?" Tobias asked, winking at her, missing the fact that Syaoran was blushing.  
  
"Oh, she's in there." She said pointing to the door to their left. "She's asleep. I couldn't wake her up."  
  
Syaoran was about to offer, but the door opened and voices filled the room. "Heidi! Tyler! Jenna! Becky!" Saga and Tobias said.  
  
"Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet Toby's exchange student, Syaoran. Syaoran, this is Heidi, Tyler, Jenna, and Becky." Saga said, introducing. Suddenly another door opened. Only this time, revealing a half awake Sakura.  
  
She blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times before she whispered, "Syaoran?"  
  
....  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: well? What do ya think. Review please? And I love getting Emails too! Kanbi_Ame@yahoo.com ! If i get positive response, I'll continue, I've already gotten most of it written, but hey, if no one likes it, there's no reason in posting, ne? Ja!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	2. A Day on the Town

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hey guys! Well, I pre-apologize for this chapter. It's a bit short, and a bit sucky. But I promise they'll get better! Just stick with me! Remember to Review!  
  
I do not own CCS  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned to face Sakura. He was shocked at how beautiful she had grown. "Sakura?" They stood there. Just staring into one another's eyes.  
  
Tobias broke the silence. "How bout we head downstairs?" Everyone voiced their 'yea's and headed down into the basement. He turned to Saga. "Can I talk to you first?" She nodded and they went out front. Leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.  
  
"Syaoran? Is it really you?" Sakura asked blinking unbelieving.  
  
"Yes. It's me."  
  
"You never came back. After that summer, when i.."  
  
"I couldn't Sakura. I wanted to, but the elders wouldn't let me." She looked up to him with misty eyes. "Sakura, don't. I wanted to come back. Really."  
  
"Things can't be like they were. You never wrote, or called. And now you're here. I'm confused."  
  
Just then, Becky came up from downstairs. "Come on you two, this is a 'Welcome to Derby' Party for you guys!" With that, she dragged Sakura down stairs, leaving a lost Syaoran standing there, staring down the stairs after the girl of his dreams.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
Tobias turned to Saga, "So, are we ready for another game?"  
  
"You bettcha. So, where to first?" A grin appeared across the teens' faces. The discussion went on..  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Uhg. I hate registration. Paper-work, paper-work, checks, bad ID pictures, class schedules." Saga complained. "Yuck." she stuck out her tongue and frowned. This earned a frown from Sakura.  
  
"So, no uniforms here?"  
  
"Nope. They are thinking about it though. It's retarded if you ask me. But then again, I broke the rules with my hair. But, according to the Constitution, there's nothing they can do about it. Heehee."  
  
"So, can you show me around Derby now?" Sakura asked as the girls climbed into Saga's dark blue Nissan X-terra.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking that we'd wait for the guys and we could all go together. Toby is an honor student, he's way smart, he'll know more facts and interesting things than i would. I'm just her so no one gets bored." Saga giggled.  
  
"Oh, ok." Sakura looked down.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see Syaoran again."  
  
"I am. And i still love him as much as i did when he left. Maybe even more. But, I don't know. I feel like he doesn't care. Almost like i cant trust him." she sighed and giggled, " a bit odd, i know. But hey, maybe i can win him back before we go home."  
  
Saga giggled as she pulled into her driveway. "I'm sure you can."  
  
-The Guys-  
  
"So, Syaoran, what classes are you taking?" Toby asked as they pulled in front of his house around 1:20.  
  
"Honors English 12, Physics, History, Government, Computers, Seminar, Repertory, and Analysis. You?"  
  
"Same, except I'm not taking science or math. Just English, History, Seminar, Computers, Repertory, Stagecraft, and then i have some free blocks." He stretched as he reached to open the front door, "This year'll be a real breeze."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what happened between you and Sakura yesterday? I get the vibe you two didn't end up in each other's arms by the end of the night."  
  
"Well, it's hard. There's a lot of stuff between us and i think she's angry because i was cut off from the rest of the world when i left Japan years ago. Even i don't understand what she's thinking right now. But, I'm hoping to get her back."  
  
Toby smiled, "I'm sure you will Syaoran. I'm sure you will." Just then, his cell phone rang. He whipped out the gold and navy covered phone and answered, "Hello?"  
  
A sweet familiar voice came from the other side, "Hey Toby. It's me, Saga."  
  
"Oh, hey Saga. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. We were wondering if you guys would like to come with us for some sight seeing before we go back to school tomorrow to torture the freshmen?"  
  
"Ok, sounds like fun. On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We take your car."  
  
"Well no shit! Yours only sits 2 people! And I am NOT sitting in anyone's lap! We'll be over in like 3 minutes. Bye." a click came from the other side as Toby shook his head.  
  
"Girls."  
  
Syaoran chuckled, "My friend Takashi would tell a lie right about now. Something along the lines of, did you know that girls are really..and then we'd smack him."  
  
"Sounds like a fun guy." Toby said, smiling.  
  
"He was. But, he lives in Japan, with all of my other friends, and Sakura's too, except for Eriol who lives in England, and my cousin Meiling who lives in Hong Kong with my family."  
  
"Well, we should probably get ready, the girls will be here in a minute, and Saga doesn't like to wait."  
  
"You're whipped dude."  
  
"I know, but she's just so cute, i cant help it. She says something, i wanna be her knight. I want to do things for her that no one else would. But i don't want to be obvious. But, i want to attract her."  
  
"So, you should play hard to get."  
  
"I can't, because then I'll never get caught. There's more to it than you know Syaoran. Believe me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There was a honk outside. "That must be them, well, Wichita, most boring city on earth, here we come."  
  
-Wichita-  
  
"Welcome to Wichita!" Saga shouted as they walked down the streets of Wichita Kansas.  
  
"Welcome to the real world", she said to me, Condescendingly  
  
They rode the Farris Wheel at a carnival at the edge of town. Syaoran and Sakura blushed as Saga taped them from the carriage below.  
  
Take a seat, Take your life  
  
Toby took up a bow and arrow, aimed, and shot perfectly into the bulls-eye of the target, winning a pink bear. He gave it to Sakura.  
  
Plot it out in black and white  
  
He did it again, and gave the bear to Saga.  
  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
  
"Hey Syaoran! You want one too?" Toby teased.  
  
And the drama queens  
  
They caught the last half hour of a performance of Shakespeare in the Park's a Winter's Tale. Saga leaned against a tree, and let the breeze cool her off.  
  
I'd like to think the best of me  
  
The guys followed a skipping Sakura and Saga through a mall full of people.  
  
Is still hiding, Up my sleeve  
  
Saga and Toby quietly talked while Sakura and Syaoran openly flirted in the toy store.  
  
They love to tell you, Stay inside the lines  
  
Saga and Sakura come out of the dressing room at Hot Topic wearing the wildest outfits ever imagined. The guys whistled.  
  
But something's better, On the other side  
  
Toby and Syaoran come out of the dressing room wearing black from head to toe, black lipstick included. The girls giggled at the sight of them.  
  
I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
  
Saga taped as they met up with Becky, Heidi and Tyler. They went into the arcade, and all raced for the DDR.  
  
I wanna scream at the, Top of my lungs  
  
Toby took the camera from Saga as Sakura, Syaoran, and everyone else got into a water balloon fight near the pond at High Park in Derby.  
  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
  
Becky threw a very fat, full balloon at Saga.  
  
Just a lie you've got to rise above  
  
Not only did it splatter on the girl, but knocked her into the pond.  
  
So the good boys and girls take the so called right track, Faded white hats, Grabbing credits  
  
Everyone waited in Saga's drive way while she went in and got dressed. When she came out her brother Steve came home and joined in the fun.  
  
Maybe transfers  
  
They all headed out back and onto their trampoline. All 8 of them jumped at the same time, knocking Toby off, where Saga's husky Puck joined in the fun by licking his face clean  
  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
  
As dark came, they all headed inside to watch old Drama movies from years passed.  
  
And all of our parents, They're getting older  
  
"Look! Tyler! That's when you put your hands in enamel our freshmen year! OMG! That was so funny!" Heidi said, as Tyler threw popcorn at her.  
  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
  
Pictures of shows passed as everyone in the room chatted about different things that they remembered about people.  
  
While in their memories, Tiny tragedies  
  
"Don't worry Sakura." Saga said. "We're going to make plenty of memories this year with you two! This is just our warning tag."  
  
They love to tell you, Stay inside the lines  
  
Photos of Saga's hair crisis came up. "Omg! Saga! I remember when you first did you're hair like that! You couldn't get the dye off your hands for days! And the principal called you a leprechaun because you're hands were mostly green!"  
  
But something's better, On the other side  
  
Tyler, Becky, and Heidi left, along with Steve. Saga ran inside, and came back with her left over fireworks from the 4th of July.  
  
I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
  
"Do you think that we'll get them together?" Saga asked Toby as they watched the fireworks over head.  
  
"I sure hope so. Think about it Saga. How can we not? Think of who we are."  
  
I wanna scream at the, Top of my lungs  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as he lit another firework and ran back to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Just a lie you got to rise above  
  
"Everyday, Sakura. Everyday."  
  
I am invincible, As long as I'm alive  
  
Sakura looked at his bright amber eyes as the fireworks above burst a bright red. 'If only you knew how much i missed and love you Syaoran. If only you knew.' she thought.  
  
I wanna run through the halls of my high school, I wanna scream at the, Top of my lungs  
  
Syaoran looked into her emerald pools as the red firework went off. 'I want to be with you Sakura. I really really want to be with you. More than anything, I love you Cherry Blossom.' He thought.  
  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world, Just a lie you've got to rise above  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow at Freshman orientation?" Toby asked as they began to walk the 2 blocks to his house.  
  
"Yeah. Bye guys!" Saga and Sakura called as they headed back into the house to go to bed.  
  
I just can't wait till my 10 year reunion  
  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
  
And when I stand on these tables before you  
  
You will know what all this time was for  
  
Saga sat in her window seat looking out at the moon. "It's nearly time." she whispered.  
  
-After Midnight-  
  
Syaoran woke up during the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock, it's numbers passing and passing again as it went haywire. "Something's not right." he whispered as he got out of bed, and followed his instincts out of Toby's house.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Personally, I don't know how good this chapter is. I put in things that we would do in Wichita. But, I'll say this: It's one of the most boring places on Earth. ::sigh:: well, I hope you like it. I hope to update soon! Remember to Review. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Really. Ja!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	3. Hidden Personalities

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Yay! Back on task! Lol! I've been so incredibly busy..It's not funny..yet I laugh anyway. Lol..Well..I've had this chapter written since the last time I updated. So here it is..for those of you who care.  
  
Disclaimer: (I think I've been forgetting this) I Don't own CCS. ::tear::  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Near Midnight-  
  
A young man stood in the middle of an empty field staring up at the moon. The wind pushed around his navy robes, and the navy and golden cloth tied around his forehead, and trailing down between his shoulders. In the moonlight twinkling gold crescent moons and starts shone from the depths of the ocean-colored material. His back bore a ying-yang consisting of 2 moons, and 2 stars in silver and gold.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling in the grass behind him. "Who's there?" the young man shouted in surprise. He mumbled a few inaudible words, and a sword appeared from a golden mist in his hand. He waited for the figure to come closer.  
  
The figure was noticeably shorter than him, and hooded inside of a lighter blue cape that was adorned with silver stars and crescent moons. A navy dragon outlining the bottom hem of the long cape, and a solid silver star with large engraving clasping the material together near the being's chest. Slowly the figure approached the young man, and he took a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh please Toby. Geez." came a female voice, as the figure pushed back the hood of her cape. Her multi-colored hair falling in place in front of her face over the thin, silver, blue jeweled headpiece over the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Saga!" Toby sighed. "You got a new cape. You scared me." He pulled back from his fighting stance.  
  
"I realize. Do you like it? I made it myself." Saga asked spinning around, modeling her baby blue cape for him. Before pushing the material back behind her arms, revealing a navy sleeveless dress trimmed in silver with a baby blue sash down the front, that ended at a point below the hem of the dress just below her knees. A silver belt holding a medium blue shorter overskirt lopsided at her waist. From her elbows to wrists loose baby blue arm sleeves were held up by what seemed to be cuffs of silver. Her brown boots old and worn in below the hem of her dress.  
  
"I do. But if you don't mind, can we get down to business here?" He asked, making the sword disappear into thin air.  
  
"If we must."  
  
"We must. You know what we have to do."  
  
"I know, I know, the fate of the world, right?"  
  
Toby nodded, as they looked up at the moon together, and whispered things of times to come..  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
Syaoran followed his intuition, and was lead to an open field, where two cloaked figures stood staring at the moon. He quickly took out his sword, and approached quietly.  
  
"I agree." Came a female voice. "Yet.."  
  
"Shh.." The male hushed, "Do you feel that."  
  
"The Little Wolf has come." They pulled their hoods over their faces, and turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded, taking a stance.  
  
"We are but members of the clans, Altair and Orion. Looking upon the earth, and the heavenly beings beyond it, nothing you can see from the boundaries of Zion." The female said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"However, you must forgive our premature exit." the male said, as the two whispered something, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
-Toby and Saga-  
  
"How long does this incantation last Saga?" Tobias asked as he looked at the still Syaoran still in front of him.  
  
"It's just a simple illusion. I mean, come on. Someone who helped capture the Clow Cards shouldn't be fooled. Yet, I'm proud of myself." Saga giggled.  
  
"Saga? How long?"  
  
"Geez, a few minutes maybe. It's new. I just translated it the other day. Greek isn't exactly an easy language to master, buddy."  
  
"Then we best make this seem like a dream. I leave you to the music." Tobias raised an eyebrow to her.  
  
"Ok, one dream theme song, coming right up."  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
The sweet melody of the dream world melted from his reverie into day light as Syaoran woke up, back in his room again. "What happened?" He looked at his clock. It showed a perfect 6:45. Just then, Tobias came into the room.  
  
"Hey buddy, good thing you're finally up. We gotta get to school in a little bit." Toby looked at Syaoran. "What's wrong? You look lost."  
  
"I had the strangest dream." Syaoran started.  
  
"How about you tell me at the table, breakfast is ready." Toby said as the two walked into the dining room to join a cheery looking 14 year old. "Oh yea, Syaoran, this is my sister Maria. Maria, Syaoran Li."  
  
"Nice to meet you Maria."  
  
"You too Syaoran. Guess what?" Syaoran nodded, "I'm going to high school today!" Maria giggled.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her, she's very much a morning person." Toby said as he passed Syaoran a plate of French Toast.  
  
'Who does that remind you of Syaoran?' Syaoran heard in his mind. He stopped to hear more, but none came. He shook his head, 'Still dreaming Syaoran, wake up.' He thought.  
  
"So, Syaoran, tell me bout this dream of yours." Toby nudged. Maria looked at him.  
  
'I can't openly tell him about magic. Ack! Think of a way out!' Syaoran's mind screamed.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just in a new place." Syaoran lied.  
  
"Ah, I see. I have dreams all the time that I'm on the moon in nothing but my underwear, and there's all these pretty moon girls, and they are laughing at me, and pointing." Toby laughed as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You boys best hurry! I don't want to be late to meet up with Megan." Maria said as she took her plate into the kitchen, then skipped down the hall to her room, and slammed the door.  
  
"Don't your parents get mad when you slam doors?" Syaoran asked through a mouthful of French Toast.  
  
"Nah, my mom's been gone for as long as I can remember. And my dad is a surgeon up at the hospital, so he's never home. But, we manage." Toby looked to Syaoran, "What's your family like?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Four older sisters, a famous clan, no father, a pushy mother, and a love sick cousin."  
  
"I think that's sufficient." Tobias chuckled. "Well, see ya in 20 minutes in the car!" he said as he got up, and took the plates into the kitchen.  
  
-Later-  
  
I wanna know who you are, No more admiring you from afar  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Toby, Saga, and Maria all walked into the mall-like school building.  
  
"Ugh. I hate freshmen." Toby groaned. "They're way too excited over absolutely nothing."  
  
You walk by and I get weak in the knees, I can get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
"Whatever Toby. Oh look! MEGAN!" Maria yelled as she ran over to her friends.  
  
The way you look, the way that you move, Your body's tellin' me that I can't lose  
  
Toby and Saga sighed, "Freshmen."  
  
You and me, we're meant to be, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
"Well, let's head for the black box." Saga said, leading them all down the halls of the school until they came upon a smaller theatre, completely painted black. They all entered.  
  
"Oh! You made it! Come on, we're making posters to put up by our table!" Aimee shouted. "You must be Syaoran and Sakura! Welcome! Toby and Saga have told us about how you were coming!"  
  
My head is spinning round and round, You've got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground  
  
Together Syaoran and Sakura painted a large banner that said 'Act Well Your Part, There All Honor Lies.' in yellow and blue.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura to reach the paint. Sakura blushed a bright red at their close distance.  
  
What is this power that you have over me, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
Saga stood over the shoulders of her friends Megan, Aimee, and Heather as they taped posters and signs near their table in the lunch room (Commons). She giggled as Megan threw an extra splash of glitter over everything.  
  
I don't know just what to do  
  
Toby watched from a distance as Saga and Heather got into a fight on who was going to wear the green velvet cape from the Costume Room, and watched them go into a struggle and end up on the floor of the 7 x 20 foot room with an angled ceiling.  
  
I've been in love but this is something new  
  
Syaoran approached Sakura as she put a dollar into the pop machine and pressed the 'Slice' button. "Hey Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, looking up at him while she reached down for her pop.  
  
You're the one for me and it's plain to see, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
'This is it boy, just tell her..come on..a simple, I love you madly Sakura. I've loved you since I met you back in the fourth grade..Come on Syaoran' Ran through the teens' head.  
  
When my eyes open I wanna see your face, Spendin' my days in your sweet embrace  
  
"Never mind," he mumbled, then turned on his heel, and raced to where Ben and Taylor were having a sword fight with a fish and a rubber chicken.  
  
Just one night with you could set me free, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
'Was he just going to confess?' Sakura wondered, as she twisted the top of her pop off, and it exploded all over her.  
  
You make me think of things to come, I'm dreamin' day and night of making love  
  
Saga and Becky laughed as they dragged Sakura into the girls dressing room and handed her a pair of paint covered pants, and a blue Bye Bye Birdie show shirt.  
  
I don't know what you're doing to me, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
"Hello, My name is Saga, and I'm with the Drama Club. We were wondering if you'd be interested in acting, or doing techie work this year?" Saga chatted to a table of new freshmen during lunch.  
  
Down with 98 Degrees, Girl do you wanna get with me, 'Cause sexually it's plain to see, That the way you move is making me dizzy  
  
"If you're the president sexy momma." one guy answered as he winked at her.  
  
Saga busted out laughing, "You've got to be kidding me!?!?! I'm like what, 4 years older than you? Ha! Omg! And who says 'hot momma' anymore. Come on Hun, you DID NOT grow up in the 90's!" She walked away and met up with Syaoran as he handed out flyers to kids as they came out of the lunch line.  
  
I don't know just what to do, I need some lovin' girl to help pull me through, I'm feelin' you I know it's true, I got nothin' but love for you  
  
"So, Syaoran? How are things with you and Sakura? Toby told me you liked her."  
  
Syaoran blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about Saga."  
  
Saga chuckled, and walked towards the table where Toby sat, getting Freshmen to sign a sheet if they were interested in Drama.  
  
So baby shake it from side to side, Your sex appeal can't be denied, Got just one chance to make it right, And girl you know tonight's the night, So baby up and down, all around, Shake your booty to the ground, Take my hand and follow me, Cause the way you move is making me dizzy  
  
Saga sat next to him and whispered into his ear. "You're right, he does have that vibe. He loves her."  
  
"Told ya so!" Toby stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Don't stick that thing out at me unless you want me to bite it off mister."  
  
"Is that a promise."  
  
"Ahhh!" Saga growled in frustration as she threw her hands into the air and ran away from him.  
  
-After Lunch-  
  
Becky sighed as she and Heather rolled the table back into the drama Craft room. Saga and Jenna pulled down their posters, and were showered with glitter. "Megan! NO MORE GLITTER!" Jenna shouted.  
  
Saga giggled. "That's just Megan for you Jenna. Let's just get this done so we can head out for ice cream."  
  
"Are you paying?" Syaoran asked coming up behind them.  
  
"Um..if you lend me like, 20 bucks, sure." Saga joked.  
  
-30 Minutes Later-  
  
Toby, Syaoran, and Heather sat across the table from Saga, Sakura, Jenna and Becky. They all ate their ice cream and chatted about what they expected out of Drama that year. From the fall play, to the Spring musical.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar lullaby sounded, and Syaoran's head popped up from his dish of Chocolate ice cream. He quickly looked around, and out the window, before standing up, "I'll be right back." he muttered before running out the doors of the restaurant.  
  
Sakura looked after him, "Syaoran?"  
  
Toby looked to Saga, who flashed a toothy grin, and began humming the tune softly, before returning her attention back to her mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
-Out Side-  
  
Syaoran looked into the sky and found the outline of the moon in the mid- afternoon blueness. "I could have sworn.." he whispered. "What was that? And where have I heard it before?"  
  
'We are but members of the clans, Altair and Orion. Looking upon the earth, and the heavenly beings beyond it, nothing you can see from the boundaries of Zion.' The softly singing voice came.  
  
"Altair? Orion?" he thought for a moment. "I don't understand." Suddenly, a gust of wind came and nearly knocked him off his feet. "Geez, that was strange." He muttered as everything was clam a second later. He looked back through the windows of the restaurant to see Sakura laughing with all of her new friends. "I hope that this isn't the start of bad patterns." he whispered. She looked up briefly, and blushed before looking back down.  
  
-Sakura-  
  
'He was looking at me.' I thought, as i concentrated on cooling the heat on my cheeks. 'Why is he looking at me?'  
  
Syaoran then came and sat back down next to Tobias. He looked at his ice cream, but didn't touch it again.  
  
"Syaoran? Is something wrong?" I asked, he looked up at me, and I saw it in his gorgeous amber eyes, he was confused.  
  
"I'm fine." he muttered in English, then in Japanese, "We'll talk about it later."  
  
-Syaoran-  
  
How could I deny those eyes? Those innocent emerald pools. If this is something bigger than it appears, it might be nice to have her with me. But if she gets hurt. Well, I just wont let that happen.  
  
"We'll talk about it later." I said softly in Japanese.  
  
"Hai." was her response before she caught herself. "Oops...Sorry. I have to remember that none of you speak Japanese." she apologized.  
  
-Saga-  
  
I looked up to Toby as she said that, and a smile crept across both our faces. Japanese, Chinese, English, Greek. All languages I could speak. He however, spoke fluent French, and Spanish in the place of my Greek.  
  
::Do you think he's getting suspicious?:: I asked Toby telepathically. A link we've shared since we first met as children. The only ones in both of our families to have this ability.  
  
::Possibly..But I don't think he suspects the right people.:: he replied, before returning to his Rocky Road ice cream.  
  
-Around 10:30 P.M.-Sakura-  
  
I sat in my window seat for nearly an hour, staring at the stars. They look different from this part of the world. I thought of my brother and father, half a world away. 'It's day time there.' I thought as I leaned back against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, there was an out of place mist around me, as a foreign lullaby sent me into my dreams.  
  
-Dream-  
  
I stood in the middle of a black space. Gradually the black space turned into a cement room. A cool chill ran up my spine as the lullaby echoed through the halls of the cement rooms beyond. I slowly began walking towards where the song was coming from, when I felt the aura's. 1 familiar, 1 that seemed familiar, and two completely unknown ones.  
  
'Syaoran' I thought. He was here too. If only I knew where 'here' was.  
  
I began to run down the hall when I tripped over something. I realized that it was the dress that I wore. It was long and a pale yellow in color. It had a gauzy over lay of white, over a solid yellow, and had long gauzy sleeves that had an opening at the wrist nearly longer than the dress itself. I stood back up and picked up the hem of the dress, and began my journey again.  
  
In the blink of an eye, I was in another room, that only had 3 cement walls, and stretched out into a field of wildflowers beyond. I took a step closer, when my bare feet stepped into something moist. I looked down..  
  
"Blood!" I nearly screamed. I frantically searched for the body it'd come from. A few yards back in the meadow of flowers came a grunt. I raced towards it, and pulled back the tall grass to reveal..  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well..R+R if you love me! Lol! More like R+R so I update sooner! Lol! Well..I'm out...Nap time for Kanbi..  
  
_-_-_-_ 


End file.
